The automatic/intelligent monitoring systems nowadays can only detect the occurrence of a particular event but cannot specifically identify the location of the event. One of the possible solutions to this technical problem is to pre-input the geographic information of the monitoring area and corresponding monitoring devices manually. However, this kind of system cannot provide an accurate location of a particular point of interest or object of interest.
An alternative solution is to utilize multiple cameras to identify the location of the event. The resolution of this kind of system depends on the separation of the cameras. As such, a bulky system is required in order to provide accurate location information, especially in the case when the location of event is far away from the system. Another limitation of such system is that regular maintenance is required as the mechanical errors will accumulate over time.